


The Heavy Truth

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Undetale One-Shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB Frisk, Fat Asriel, Male Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist, first-time, frisk and asriel are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: Asriel has always been self-conscious about his weight, and it isn’t until he goes and spends the night at Frisk’s for their birthday does he find out what they think of his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. I made this for my friend Sami-Fire for her Fat Asriel AU mostly cause I'm a sucker for Friskriel smut. If you want to see more of her, [check out her deviantart here.](http://sami-fire.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Credit to my friend [thunders29](http://thunders29.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading this for me.

Asriel sighed as he looked at the shelves of the supermarket’s snack aisle. They were covered in colorful bags and boxes of potato chips, fruit candy, and chocolate, and Asriel felt so conflicted. Not only was he having trouble deciding whether or not he should take peanut butter m&m’s over lemon heads, but also whether or not he should buy anything at all. The way his body was definitely told him not to.

When Asriel was revived from being an emotionless flower in the Underground, there was a bit of a surprise to find several things. One, doing so had turned his initially 11 year old body into that of a 17 year old one. Two, the memory of how his body was as a kid seemed not to have been forgotten. He was a chubby kid before he died, and even now he was definitely a little rounder than usual. It was rare for him to hear much about it, but Asriel just couldn’t get over the fact that made him self-conscious: he was fat.

Asriel personally didn’t mind it all that much, especially since it made him look more like his dad in a way. What did make him so concerned about being overweight was his date, Frisk, and their opinions over it. He’s never asked them directly, and they never really brought it up, so he wasn’t sure what they thought of him. Tonight however, Asriel felt that may very well change, as Frisk was inviting him over for a birthday sleepover. It normally wouldn’t really matter all that much if it weren’t for the fact that, especially on these summer nights, Asriel often slept without clothes on. If anything was going to bring up his physical body, it was going to be that, and that’s what made Asriel anxious.

Frisk had never been one to be mean-spirited. They were usually very nice and friendly, and the few times that they did become negative, they never were ruthless. They used tact and they used it well. This is what made them such a great ambassador for monsterkind, as well as what made Asriel fall for them. He would do anything for them, and at the moment, he had to decide exactly what snack they would like for their birthday party. Forget the gift, which Asriel already had, this was important.

In spite of his better judgement, Asriel decided on both Jolly Ranchers and wavy Lays. Frisk absolutely loved both, so maybe he’d have enough self-control for once to not just absolutely stuff his face with either. He placed both of the bags into his basket and made his way to the checkout.

Asriel was disappointed to see that all the self-checkout stations were full, so he got in the line of one of the cashiers. It felt like forever for him to get to the front, and during that time, he couldn’t help but feel he was getting several stares, not to mention he swore he heard some little kids giggling behind him. He tried focusing on other things, but even the magazines taunted him. They included titles such as “I Lost 60 lbs. in One Week!?” and “Michelle Teaches the World a New Diet Regimen,” and Asriel could feel himself beginning to panic.

Finally, he got to the cashier, paid, and left. As he got into his car, he fished around in his glove compartment for his fidget cube. Besides Frisk and comfort food, it was the only thing that calmed him down when he began to get panic attacks like this. The simple feel and clicking noises of all sides of the cube seemed to soothe not only his heart but his soul. It took a while, but Asriel could finally breathe regularly and was ready to head home.

\---

Asriel arrived at the house down the street at 7:30 PM. He would’ve gotten there earlier, but his brother seemed to enjoy making Frisk wait. Chara had gone and hidden Asriel’s keys underneath his bed, making Asriel struggle to get them back. Frisk may not be mean-spirited, but Chara was almost the complete opposite. He never called out Asriel on his weight due to how strict Toriel was about the two siblings making fun of eachother, but he had other ways to tease Asriel. Often times it involved Chara stuffing his face with chocolate right in front of Asriel, which not only annoyed Asriel but made him envy his brother. Chara was as skinny and pale as a high school nerd, their metabolism making the chocolate practically nothing. Despite all that, they were still close, they just had weird ways of showing it.

Tonight thankfully wasn’t going to involve the boss monster being ridiculed by his adoptive sibling. Asriel knocked on the door and waited, looking at the still light summer sun go down over the horizon. He was surprised not to find Frisk already outside, also watching the sunset. It was one of their favorite activities and for good reasons. Instead, Asriel found them opening the door to their house after a few seconds. They were already wearing their pajamas, a black tank top with a rose in the middle, and heart patterned pants. It was cute.

“Hey Asriel!” Frisk greeted, stepping forward and hugging him. Asriel gently returned the gesture, giving their cheek a kiss.

“Howdy Frisky, happy birthday.” Asriel replied quietly. “I have the snacks I promised in my bag.”

“I’m guessing you tried to sneak chocolate out without Chara noticing?”

Asriel let out a chuckle. “Emphasis on tried. I swear he can just smell chocolate.”

Frisk gave their own laugh, taking their boyfriend by the hand and leading them into the house. Asriel had only a few moments to take in the main hall before being pushed into the basement. He gave Frisk a questioning look.

“My dads don’t want to hear anything when they fall asleep, and the basement is basically soundproof.” They explained.

“What exactly do they expect us to be doing down here?” Asriel asked, blushing a little at the implications. This lead to Frisk’s cheeks heating up as well and turning away from Asriel.

“Um, I’ll go grab the drinks. You want coke, Mountain Dew, or Fanta?” Frisk offered.

Asriel was about to say coke, but he stopped and thought better of it. “Actually, just some water would be nice.”

Now it was Frisk’s turn to give Asriel a confused look, but they didn’t say anything. They hurried back upstairs and was back in the basement in minutes. Asriel in the meantime set up the candy, chips, and the gift they got Frisk. Once they placed the drinks down, Frisk quickly grabbed the movies they had planned and popped the first one in. Asriel settled himself down on the couch, the bottle of water and a few jolly ranchers in hand. Frisk grimaced a bit at seeing the small servings, but they said nothing as they laid themselves next to Asriel, getting into a side hug as the movie started.

The movie was supposed to be one of those big anime movies at Alphys’ recommendation, but Frisk forgot that the lizard-monster mostly liked really shitty animes. Only twenty minutes in and the couple were already bored out of their minds, confused in the plot and the characters. Frisk looked up at Asriel, who seemed to just be lazily staring at the screen but not actually paying attention. They then looked down at his stomach. It was only then they realized Asriel was still in his day clothes.

“Hey Azzy.” Frisk started. “Why don’t you go an change into your pajamas?”

Asriel snapped out of his trance when he heard that and began to blush.

“W-well I, uh, don’t, erm…” He stammered.

“Did you forget to bring some?”

“No, well, sort of? I actually…” Asriel took a deep breath and sighed. “I actually don’t wear pajamas to bed, or any clothes really.”

“Oh.” Frisk simply said, now blushing themselves. “W-well, I still find it unfair that you have to stay in your day clothes while I don’t. You c-can go on ahead and… Undress if you want.”

Asriel still didn’t move, not only cause he was extremely comfortable where he was, but also due to uncertainty. “Frisk really, I’ll be fine, I-”

“Asriel, you know I can tell when you’re lying to me.” Frisk stated, giving him a sympathetic look.

Asriel tried to resist, but Frisk had a way to make faces no one could ignore. He slowly stood up from the couch and looked around. Once he spotted the bathroom, he was making his way towards it before Frisk held onto his wrist. They were still blushing.

“No point in going into bathroom if you’re gonna be… Undressed anyways.” They noted.

“Oh, right.” Replied Asriel. He could feel pressure build in his chest, making it somewhat harder to breathe as he lifted the hem of his shirt. Negative thoughts swam in his head, most of them playing out different scenarios of what could happen. Frisk would see just how fat he was and then not want to be with him anymore. The disgustingness of his body would be the thing that finally made them laugh at him. This was it, this was the end of-

“Asriel? What’s wrong?” Frisk asked, noticing Asriel just froze suddenly.

Tears began streaming down the boss monster’s eyes. “I-I can’t.” He choked out. “I j-just can’t. Y-you’ll be disgusted, turned off w-with how gross my b-body is.”

“What are you talking about?” Frisk was legitimately worried. They had never seen Asriel break down this badly with them before, and it wasn’t pretty. They quickly got up and walked up to him.

“W-what do you mean, ‘What a-are you talking about?’ Look at me!” Asriel gestured towards his stomach. “H-how can you love this… This disappointment? I-I’m just a fat, lazy idiot and I just d-don’t understand.”

Asriel had let go of his shirt and began sobbing into his paws. Frisk themselves were on the verge of tears, horrified at seeing their boyfriend in such a vulnerable state. They felt there was nothing they could do, so instead, they closed the gap between the two of them into a tear filled kiss. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed each other on the lips, but they didn’t do it often, which resulted in everything around them seeming to come to a halt. Frisk was soft, warm, and smelled like sunflowers. They were so calm, and everything around them seemed to just relax. Asriel blinked, a few more tears spilling out and they broke apart.

“Asriel,” Frisk whispered. “I know you don’t like your body. I know you worry about what everyone thinks, about what I think. But I don’t care what physique you are. Chubby, petite, feminine, muscular, you’re still the same boss monster I met in the Underground.”

Frisk brought their hands to the hem of Asriel’s shirt, gently making motions to try to get it off. Asriel was still crying, but he complied and lifted his hands, allowing the fabric to be removed. Frisk then wrapped their arms around him, leaning into the fur of Asriel’s round stomach and broad chest. They listened to Asriel’s breathing, scratching his belly and eliciting quiet purrs from him.

“You’re so soft and squishy. You’re like a pillow.” Frisk commented. “If anything, I like you like this. It just wouldn’t make sense to me to see you as a super skinny person like Chara. I’d constantly have to worry about breaking you with my weight.”

Asriel let out a chuckle at that, rubbing his eyes with his ear. He still felt a little tense, but knowing Frisk’s true feelings about his body comforted him.

“C’mon, let’s get the rest of your clothes off.” They stated.

Asriel jumped out of his musings and blushed. He then mumbled something Frisk didn’t hear. Frisk was about to ask what he said, but it seemed the reason as to why he was hesitant spoke for itself. Pushing into their lower stomach, Frisk found a hard bulge coming from the crotch of Asriel’s pants. The sight caused them to blush themselves.

“O-oh, well.” Frisk stammered. “I-I guess that m-makes sense. Asriel, a-are you ok if I…?”

Asriel slowly nodded, fiddling with his hands behind his back as he let Frisk do as they pleased. Slowly, they began to undo the boss monster’s jeans, the pair dropping to the floor and revealing his black boxers. The bulge was much more obvious now, Asriel’s dick pulling on the waistline. Frisk pulled the boxers down, finally bringing his member into full view, bobbing gently in front of them.

Frisk’s face began to heat up even more and they swallowed. They admittedly didn’t know where to go on from there, but they knew they wanted to make Asriel feel good. They hovered their hand over the cock, looking up towards Asriel for approval. He nodded, barely looking at them while he hid his eyes behind his ears. They placed their hand at the base, surprised at the heat and hardness of the member. They then gently rubbed their hand along the entire length, Asriel letting out a low hum. Frisk took this as a sign they were doing things right, so they continued to do so only a bit faster.

“D-damn…” Asriel whispered. This was the first time anyone had touched him so intimately and it felt amazing. Frisk’s hand was so smooth, and while it lacked the tickling fluffiness of his, it still felt amazing. Asriel already felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. He was about to tell Frisk this, until he suddenly felt something wet and warm on his cockhead. Peeking through his ears, Asriel saw Frisk had placed their mouth onto his dick, sucking on it while their hand continued to do work.

Asriel couldn’t hold back much after that, letting out a loud moan as he came into Frisk’s mouth. Frisk was caught completely off guard, mumbling something in surprise as they felt a warm, salty liquid hit the back of their mouth. They instinctively swallowed, trying not to choke. Asriel has shot a little over half a dozen spurts into their mouth before he finally stopped.

Asriel already felt so exhausted, collapsing back onto the couch after Frisk peeled off of him. Frisk coughed up a bit, expelling some of Asriel’s seed onto their hand. They groaned a bit, but the entire experience wasn’t totally unpleasant. Asriel looked happy, happier than they were a moment ago anyways, and that was what they were hoping to achieve. They themselves felt a little unsatisfied, and Frisk figured if they made it this far, they might as well go the entire way.

It took another brief moment before Asriel opened his eyes again, seeing the small mess Frisk was in. They still had his spunk in their hand, as well as some going down their chin. Asriel blushed hard.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Frisk. I should’ve warned you!” Asriel apologized.

Frisk stood up and walked over to the nearby desk, grabbing some tissues to wipe their hand. “It’s fine Asriel, it’s kinda my fault. I didn’t think it would have that big of an effect on you.”

“W-well, yeah. No one has ever done that to me before.”

Frisk froze at that. They probably should’ve figured it out sooner, but they didn’t realize entirely that Asriel was a virgin. At least they were too, so the experience would be either really good for both of them or really awkward. Putting the thoughts aside for now, Frisk made their way back over to Asriel, taking off their shirt along the way and revealing their uncovered breasts.

“W-well if you don’t mind Asriel, would you like to go further?” Frisk asked, sitting next to him on the couch. Asriel looked over to see the revealed boobs, swallowing as he felt himself get aroused again. He nodded quickly, Frisk smiling in response. Awkwardly and slowly, they took off their pajama bottoms and magenta panties, leaving them in a similar state of undress as their boyfriend.

Asriel took a moment to stare at Frisk in awe. They were covered in a few scars and moles here and there, and their tanned skin seemed to glow in the basement light. They were beautiful. Asriel began to move his hand towards them, but stopped inches and away and looked at Frisk. They nodded reassuringly, so Asriel gently placed his hand on one of their boobs. Frisk gasped at the feeling, little jolts of pleasure coming from the feeling of Asriel’s paw on their nipple. They couldn’t help but let out a small whine.

Asriel couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He had always been haunted by the assumption he would die a virgin cause nobody would ever find his body appealing, and here he was. He began to get impatient, pulling Frisk onto his lap and having them lean against his cock. Frisk gasped as they felt their clit rub against the hard member, and they too began to feel impatient. With the approval of Asriel, Frisk hovered themselves over Asriel’s cock briefly, before slowly sliding him into them.

Both the teens gasped as their sensitive areas collided. Frisk felt only a hint of pain as they slid more of Asriel into them, unable to resist of the temptation of cupping one of their tits. Asriel’s hands roamed to Frisk’s ass, slowly guiding them as they tried to take his entire length. Once their crotches touched, they stayed still, panting and swimming in the pleasurable senses they felt. Frisk leaned into Asriel, kissing him as they grinder onto him to help adjust. Asriel took the kiss hungrily, rubbing Frisk’s cheeks gently.

“Ok Asriel.” Frisk whispered once they broke. “You ready?”

“Yes. Fuck yes…” He responded, his heart pounding. 

Using his shoulders as leverage, Frisk lifted themselves until only Asriel’s cockhead was still in them, slamming back down onto him afterwards. No pain, only pleasure. They did this a few more times until they finally hit a comfortable rhythm. Not wanting Frisk to do all the work, Asriel did his best to meet each of Frisk’s thrust with his own.

Despite having already came once, Asriel already felt a second orgasm approach. Even so, Frisk and him both increased their pace and power, both blinded with pleasure. Asriel was ecstatic to be doing this, and with Frisk of all people. When he first met them back in the underground, even when they came back and saved him from being Flowey forever, he would have never expected to be this close. He would have never guessed they would’ve loved his fat body, even as it jiggled every time the two horny bodies collided. It was a dream come true.

Frisk themselves were very close as well. It didn’t hurt as much as they assumed. The feeling of being filled up was unusual, but it was in a way that just made them want Asriel to go deeper, faster. Their tact was practically tossed to the wind, focusing on nothing but their goat boyfriend that was currently fucking them. Their heart beat hard as they experienced their first time with Asriel, everything else losing meaning to them.

Rather quickly, both the teens hit their peaks. First was Frisk, not having any relief since they began. They let out a loud yell as they pushed themselves down on Asriel as they could, grinding their clit against his fur as juices squirted all over his crotch and balls. As they did that, Asriel continued to let out small thrusts until he achieved orgasms as well, squirting deep into Frisk. Frisk shuddered as they felt the warm liquid fill them up. It wasn’t as powerful as the first, but Frisk still felt every bit of it.

Once both of them were done, they let out loud pants as they basked in the afterglow. Once Frisk could feel again, they lifted themselves off of Asriel and plopped themselves next to him. They noticed the TV was still on, some battle playing on it. Frisk reached for the remote, too tired to watch anymore, and turned it off. They then turned to Asriel, who seemed to just barely hold on to consciousness. Frisk slid up next to him, placing one hand on his stomach and the other on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Frisk started. “How do you feel?”

Asriel let out a contented sigh. “A-amazing.”

“I know that was a little sudden, but I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Yes, so much.”

Frisk began to rub Asriel’s stomach, Asriel letting out purrs of pleasure.

“Asriel, I know this isn’t going to make you just forget about everything, but I hope it makes you feel better. I really don’t mind how fat or how skinny you are, as long as you stay as the adorable, fluffy boyfriend I know and love.” Frisk emphasized this by bringing Asriel in for another kiss.

When they broke, Asriel spoke, happy tears in his eyes. “Thank you Frisk. This means so much to me. I’m sorry for not talking to you about it sooner.”

“As am I. If you want, I can help you out with making you lose a few pounds. My dads have some exercise equipment we can use.”

“That… Doesn’t sound like a bad idea, as long as you’re willing to join me.”

“Of course.” Frisk let out a loud yawn and looked at the time. It was only 9:17, but they felt too tired to stay up any longer. It seemed they weren’t the only one as Asriel responded with his own yawn. Frisk got up and grabbed one of the clean blankets from the laundry basket, draping it over both of their naked bodies as they got comfortable. Asriel chuckled, blushing.

“You know if either of your dads check on us, they’re gonna know what happened with us without our clothes.” Asriel commented.

“Oh they don’t care. Besides, you’re way more comfortable than any pajamas.” Frisk replied, laying themselves on top of Asriel. “Besides, I have a feeling we’re going to be up for round 3 in the morning.”

Asriel shook his head snickering. He placed an arm on Frisk’s shoulder, pulling them close to him as he kissed the top of their head. “Thank you again Frisk. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to help. Goodnight Asriel, I love you.”

“I love you too Frisk. Happy birthday.”

Both teens fell into one of the best sleeps they’ve ever had.


End file.
